Season 15: Part 16/Transcript
Part 16. (The Akechi Brothers are seen at a campfire. They look at the fire.) Masaru: I've been thinking. Nagisa: About our captor? About what the Ninja Master told us? Masaru: What if we listened? Even before the Ninja Master told us the truth. Nagisa: I get what you mean. I've been asking myself the same thing. But will they ever forgive us? Masaru: After everything we did to them because of absolute misguidance, why should they? ???: (Voice) The right thing to do, it is! (A ghost of a short green alien being arrives) Nagisa: Who are you? ???: Yoda, I am! Masaru: Jedi Master Yoda? I thought you died. Yoda: One with the Force, I am. (Yoda sits next to the brothers.) Nagisa: If you think they'll forgive us, what do we do? Yoda: Find them, you must. Forgive you, they will. Forgive yourselves, you must. (Yoda continues to look at them) Missed you, I have. Nagisa: Missed us? What do you mean? Yoda: Another time, I will explain. Go now, you must. Always with you, the Force will be. (Yoda then disappears. The boys then hear a ship approaching the city. It's an IMC ship.) Masaru: Yoda told us to help the Knights and the Rangers. That's Marder's ship! I know for sure the Knights will be there! Nagisa: So we're doing this? Masaru: Time to show the Knights that we can be good, too! ???: Forgetting about me, bros?!! (Kotoko arrives, smiling.) Masaru: Kotoko? (Kotoko smiles. Nagisa goes up to her, and then hugs her, crying. Masaru approaches, trying hard to hold back his tears. Then, he finally breaks down and hugs his sister. Meanwhile, the IMC, lead by Marder, is walking through the city, capturing civilians that they come across.) Marder: The time has come to show the Order the consequences of their actions. (The Knights and Ninja Rangers arrives and jump in front of the soldiers.) Brody: I don't think so!! Dane: Remember me, Marder?! Marder: It's that Ninja!! Brody: You're looking at more Ninjas than just my Dad! IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!! POWER STARS! Rangers: LOCK IN! READY! NINJA SPIN!! (Morph) NINJA RANGERS! FEAR NO DANGER!! (The E10s morph as well. The heroes take on all of the attacking forces.) Marder: Time to take advantage of this. (The heroes continue to fight the IMC Grunts. Brody, Mick, and Dane attack the higher ranked soldiers. All of a sudden, Titan fire is seen, causing the trio to dash out of the way. The Titan is controlled by Marder.) Marder: STILL THINK YOU'RE THE PROTECTORS OF THIS MULTI-UNIVERSE?!! David: YOU BET WE ARE!!! (To Cloe, Jack, and Marion) Show him what we got! Marion: Me first!! (Marion jumps onto the Titan and hacks it, causing it to stop. Marion jumps off.) Marion: Well, that should do it! (The Titan boots back up.) Marion: Or not! Jack: Eon-Blade! TORNADO STRIKE!! (Jack launches a column of wind at the Titan. The Titan secures itself to the ground, keeping it from blowing away.) Jack: The what?! (Cloe lifts a rock with her mind and tosses it, but the Titan tosses it away. David then jumps onto its are and rips away its machine gun from its hands and throws it to the ground.) Marder: How are you... David: Able to lift a weapon that's heavier than normal humans can carry by themselves?!! (Marder uses his Titan to pick David off its arm and tosses him to the ground. David gets back up.) David: Nice throw! Needs to be much further if you intend to kill me!! (Cloe then fires a blast at the Titan, with Marion using her powers to short circuit it. The Titan is too damaged and enters Doomstate. Marder ejects and the Titan explodes. He turns his attention to Cloe.) Marder: You!!! Daniel: Don't you DARE touch her!! (Daniel rushes at Marder, but Marder pushes him away. Marder continues to approach Cloe, with a knife drawn. Daniel tries to attack again, but has his armor cut by Marder.) Daniel: OW!!! (Daniel is tossed away again. Two IMC soldiers restrain Cloe.) Daniel: CLOE!!!!! Marder: You will pay for this! Cloe: GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!! Daniel: NO!!! YOU.... GET... AWAY FROM HEEEEEERRRRRRR!!!!!!!!! (Suddenly, Daniel runs straight for Cloe, and a second later, is seen with her in his arms. He seem to have ran at lightspeed.) Cloe: Wha... What happened, Danny? How did you? Daniel: I don't... I don't know. (Mick looks at Daniel.) Mick: I think Daniel unlocked his powers! Super Speed! (Flashing back to when Daniel ran for Cloe. Everything around seemed slower. But in truth, he was actually going faster.) Daniel: I... can go fast?! Marder: ENOUGH!! KILL THE BOY!! (Daniel then runs. Suddenly, most of the IMC Grunts are knocked out. Daniel suddenly returned to Cloe's side.) Daniel: Missed me? (Marder then runs at the two with his blade. Suddenly, a thunder cloud appears over him.) Daniel: Nice shot, Levi! Levi: Ummm. That wasn't me. ???: Nope! It was me! (Kotoko arrives.) Jack: It's that girl again! (Kotoko snaps her fingers, causing lightning to strike Marder's position. Marder survives the encounter, but his suddenly attacked by ice and fire. He looks and see the Akechi brothers.) Marder: YOU!!! Masaru: You're damn plan failed you, Marder! You intended for us to destroy the Order out of a lie! But now, you'll no longer fool us! WE SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO THE KNIGHTS!! Nagisa: And we shall from now on! (The brothers approach the Knights and Rangers.) Masaru: We know we haven't been the best toward each other. But... Can you please give us the chance to leave it and let us fight by your side now? Brody: Sure! Cloe: Of course! Dane: I'm glad you boys decided to fight by our sides! (Suddenly, numerous Reapers arrive and surround the heroes.) Nagisa: Bad timing? Masaru: Pppppppt. No! Kotoko: We can take these guys! (All of a sudden, Adagio arrives with numerous Basher Bots.) Daniel: Oh god. Adagio: Hello, Knights! Rangers! And even you, Danny. (Looks at Danny seductively) I guess you already are in a bad situation. (To the Basher Bots) Basher Bots, it's play time! (Adagio teleports out.) Daniel: Well... (Back at the Safehouse, Tommy creates a new SimCard. A female voice is heard.) ???: Your friends need that new power, Tommy. I'll always be in all of your hearts. Tommy: Thanks. I'm looking forward to seeing you again. (Tommy exits the Safehouse and readies his Morpher.) Tommy: DINO THUNDER! POWER UP!! (Morphs) (The heroes are seen struggling with the numerous villains gaining up on them.) David: WE NEED MORE POWER! (Tommy arrives and backs the villains away. He approaches David and hands him the card.) David: Tommy, what's... Tommy: Everyone! Contribute your power to David! (The E-10s and the Akechi Siblings hold their hands out, giving some of the power to David. David then sees a new morpher on his wrist.) David: What's this?! Tommy: The Shinobi Morpher. It'll allow you to access the E10 Battlizer! Cloe: (Gasp) A WHAT?!! OHMYGOSH OHMYGOSH OHMYGOSH!! David: E10 BATTLIZER!! (David activates the morpher, with his helmet getting a headband type theme, and his armor getting a ninja garb style and better plating. The transformation is complete.) Marder: What?! KILL HIM!! (David then jumps out of the way and then slashes a nearby Reaper. It then splits in half and explodes. He then does the same to the rest. Numerous Basher Bots then start to rush at him, but he quickly deals with them. David sees IMC Grunts running for him.) David: Is this all you got, Marder?!! (David then draws his sword and deals with the IMC Grunts. He then sees a rampant robot running for him at a fast pace.) David: OH GEEZ! (David jumps out of the way, and lands behind it. His slashes it, destroying it. He then turns his attention to Marder, who had approached him with his blade drawn out. David then disarms him and restrains him.) David: You plan to get revenge on the Order is over. You're done! (Later, Order forces are seen escorting Marder and any remaining IMC forces away. Cormack, Gideon, and Princess Luna arrives with the Akechi Siblings.) Gideon: These three told us everything. We're leaving Princess Luna to decide what happens to the Brothers. (Cormack and Gideon leave.) Princess Luna: Actually, son, you get to decide. Daniel: I think the brother deserve a second chance. (Daniel looks at the brothers and smiles at them. They smile back.) Daniel: Take them to the Safehouse. I have some rooms for them. Plus, I think this is a good story for Mick to hear. (To the brothers) I'll see you boys there. (The brothers are seen smiling and making their way for the Safehouse. Tommy arrives.) Tommy: Now with the Brothers on our side, we can continue our current mission. To stop the Sirens. Daniel: Indeed. (The heroes make their way to the Safehouse.) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 15 Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 15 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts